Mit offenen Armen? (Kapitel)
"Mit offenen Armen" ist das achte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Min, Siuan, Leane und Logain erreichen Salidar, werden dort jedoch nicht so freudig aufgenommen, wie sie gedacht haben. Handlung Min Farshaw Ort: Altara Min sieht die Aura von Ruhm um Logains Kopf in letzter Zeit immer häufiger, doch sie versteht nicht, wieso. Seine Schwermut ist inzwischen zurückgekehrt und er scheint sich keine Mühe mehr zu machen, Interesse für irgend etwas zu zeigen. Vor ihr reiten Siuan und Leane. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : Die Aura von Ruhm und Größe, blaue und golden, flackerte unregelmäßig um Logains Kopf, obwohl er in sich zusammengesunken im Sattel hing. Min verstand nicht, wieso sie in letzter Zeit immer häufiger erschienen war. Dadurch, dass sie sich Salidar nähern, wird die Chance, dass Nynaeve seine Dämpfung heilt immer größer (Die Heilung (Kapitel)) und somit auch die Chance auf seinen Ruhm. Sie sind seit fünfzehn Tagen aus Lugard fort und nur Siuans Hartnäckigkeit treibt sie voran, denn die ehemalige Amyrlin behauptet, zu wissen, wohin sie reiten müssen. Die Städte und Dörfer sind nach und nach spärlicher geworden und inzwischen ganz verschwunden. Siuan und Leane unterhalten sich, doch sie beziehen Min nicht mit ein, befehlen ihr lediglich, nach Logain zu sehen. Doch Leane tut das selbst oft und lässt sich schließlich zu ihnen zurückfallen. Sie sagt Logain, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis er seine Rache bekommt, doch der Mann reagiert gar nicht. Min sagt ihr, dass es nutzlos ist. An den letzten Abenden hat sie sich ausführlich mit Leane unterhalten und sie ausgefragt, und tagsüber alles beobachtet, was die Domani tut, ohne ihr jedoch den Grund verraten. Sie schlägt Leane vor, Logains Aufmerksamkeit durch einen Kuss zu wecken, erntet aber nur einen kalten Blick, der sie jedoch nicht stört. In den ersten Tagen seit Lugard hatte Logain noch auf Leanes Flirten reagiert, doch irgendwann hatte es aufgehört, und irgendwann hatte er aufgehört, überhaupt zu reagieren. Siuan lässt sich ebenfalls zu ihnen zurückfallen und fragt Min, ob sie heute schon eine Vision bei Logain hatte, und Min antwortet, dass es die gleiche wie immer ist. Weder Siuan noch Leane glauben ihr, aber Min weiß, dass ihre Visionen immer eintreffen. Selbst wenn Logain sterbend auf der Straße liegen würde, hätte sie gewettet, dass ein Wunder ihm das Leben rettet. Siuan warnt sie, nicht so mit ihr zu sprechen, da ihr etwas an Mins Ton missfallen hat. Sie hält ihr einen Vortrag und Min antwortet folgsam, dass sie gehorchen wird. Sie denkt zwar daran, dass sie Siuan genauso widersprechen könnte, wie sie es inzwischen bei Leane tut, doch die ehemalige Amyrlin hat immer noch eine einschüchternde Wirkung auf sie. Leane fragt nervös, ob es noch weit ist, da sie nicht glaubt, dass sie Logain noch einmal in den Sattel bekommen, wenn sie eine weitere Nacht rasten müssen. Siuan sagt, dass sie bald da sind, doch auch sie klingt nervös. Min selbst weiß nicht genau, wo sie sind, da Siuan alles sehr geheim gehalten hat. Leane grollt, weil die Dämpfung Logain gerade jetzt wieder erwischen musste. Sie beginnt wieder, mit ihm zu flirten und Min fragt sich, ob sie vielleicht wirklich etwas für ihn empfindet. Min betrachtet die Umgebung, von der Leane behauptet, dass es einmal eine Straße gab, doch sie kann keinen Unterschied erkennen. Seit sie aus Lugard fort sind, sind ihre Zweifel ständig gewachsen, und sie glaubt inzwischen, dass Siuan nicht weiß, wohin sie gehen, denn seit ihrer Dämpfung kann die ehemalige Amyrlin wieder lügen. Leane hat schon begonnen, sich von ihrem früheren Leben zu lösen und ihre eigene neue Bestimmung gefunden, doch Min glaubt, dass Siuan nichts anderes hat als die Weiße Burg und die Suche nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Ort: Salidar Plötzlich kommen sie aus dem Wald heraus und sehen sich einem Dorf gegenüber. Es wirkt, als wäre alles bis vor kurzem noch dicht vom Wald umgeben gewesen, als wäre das Dorf erst kürzlich wieder bewohnt worden. Menschen sind zu sehen, doch zu wenige Männer, zu viele Frauen und viel zu wenige Kinder. Es gibt außerdem zu viele Frauen in seidenen Kleidern, und um sie und viele der Männer flackern ständig Auren und Bilder. Siuan hat die geflohenen Aes Sedai gefunden. Es herrscht gespannte Stille, als sie in das Dorf einreiten. Alle starren sie an. Genau wie Min ist auch Leane nervös, doch Siuan wirkt vollkommen ruhig. Vollkommen selbstverständlich reitet sie zu der größten Schenke des Dorfes, und steigt dort ab. Leane und Min helfen Logain vom Pferd. Siuan sagt, dass sie nicht erwartet hat, überschwänglich begrüßt zu werden, doch wenigstens einen Guten Tag könnte man ihnen wünschen. Sie betreten die Schenke, in der es geschäftig zu geht. Aes Sedai geben Befehle an Behüter, Diener und Dienerinnen aus, und Min sieht so viele Auren, dass sie sich zwingen muss, sie zu ignorieren. Vier Aes Sedai treten auf sie zu und alle wenden sich sofort an Min, und überschütten sie mit Vorwürfen, ohne Siuan und Leane auch nur zu beachten. Sheriam sagt, sie hätte sich mehr gefreut, sie zu sehen, wenn sie wüsste, wie Min sie gefunden hat und wenn sie Logain nicht mitgebracht hätte. Sechs Behüter haben sich bereits um den ehemaligen Falschen Drachen gestellt und bewachen ihn. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : (Sheriam) Silberne und blaue Strahlen flimmerten über ihrem feuerroten Haar auf, und ein sanfter goldener Schein lag darüber. Dies könnte darauf hindeuten, dass sie unter Egwene al'Vere zur Behüterin der Chronik der Weißen Burg im Exil wird. REFERENZEN Allerdings scheint es Sheriams Hinrichtung anzudeuten, nachdem bekannt wird, dass sie zur Schwarzen Ajah gehört. Egwene beschreibt bei dieser die "silbrige" Axt und Sheriams blaues Kleid, und dazu ihr rotes Haar, das plötzlich in "warmes goldenes Licht" gebadet ist. REFERENZEN : (Carlinya) Einen Augenblick lang sah Min das Abbild eines Raben neben ihrem dunklen Haar - mehr die Zeichnung dieses Vogels als der Vogel selbst. Sie hielt es für eine Tätowierung. Min dachte, es sähe wie eine Tätowierung aus, ist sich aber hierbei nicht sicher. Maria Simons stellte klar, dass "der Rabe ein Symbol des Dunklen Königs wie auch der Seanchan ist. Carlinya wurde im Kampf gegen die Schwarze Ajah getötet". Carlinya sagt, es wäre besser, er wäre gestorben, da er ohnehin schon tot aussieht. Sie will ebenfalls wissen, wie Min sie gefunden hat. Siuan und Leane sehen sich amüsiert an, während sie immer noch niemand beachtet. Myrelle fordert sie ebenfalls auf, endlich zu sprechen und Anaiya bittet sie sanft und etwas enttäuscht darum. Sie sagt, dass sie schon einen Platz für Min und "diese beiden anderen Mädchen" finden, wenn Min ihnen nur sagt, was sie wissen wollen. Min versteht endlich, warum nur sie angesprochen wird, denn keine der Frauen erkennt die "Mädchen", die sich sehr verändert haben, während Min sich schon daran gewöhnt hat, wie sie jetzt aussehen. Leane muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen, und Siuan schüttelt nur den Kopf. Min erklärt, dass sie es nicht war, die sie nach Salidar gebracht hat, und verweist auf Siuan und Leane. Die Aes Sedai sehen sie an, als wäre sie verrückt, bis Min sie auf die "Mädchen" aufmerksam macht. Die Aes Sedai sehen sie genauer an und gestehen, dass es eine Ähnlichkeit gibt. Myrelle sagt, dass sie Berichte gelesen hat, dass eine Dämpfung zu solch einem Resultat führen kann. Sheriam erklärt, dass man Frauen gesucht haben könnte, die ihnen ähnlich sehen. Das verpasst Siuan und Leane einen Dämpfer und die ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik sagt, dass sie es tatsächlich sind und die Aes Sedai sie befragen können, da Doppelgängerinnen nicht ihr Wissen hätten. Siuan sagt, dass sich zwar ihr Gesicht verändert hat, sie aber sicherlich immer noch besser weiß, was sie tut und warum, als die Aes Sedai das tun. Myrelle sagt, es sei Siuans Stimme, doch Carlinya erklärt, Stimmen könnte man nachmachen. Anaiya grübelt, wie sehr man sich die Erinnerungen anderer einprägen kann und fragt dann nach einem Streit zwischen ihnen an Siuans zweiundzwanzigstem Geburtstag. Siuan antwortet sofort lächelnd und selbstbewusst, doch Anaiya hat noch mehr Fragen, genau wie Carlinya und Sheriam. Myrelle ist zu jung, um viel mit den anderen zu tun gehabt zu haben. Doch irgendwann sind die Aes Sedai überzeugt. Doch als Carlinya fragt, was sie nun mit ihnen machen sollen, werden alle nervös und vermeiden den Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge. Leane sagt, dass sie immer noch ihr Wissen haben und nützlich sein könnten. Siuan dagegen erklärt, dass sie ja wissen wollten, wie sie gefunden wurden. Sie sagt, dass sie eine ihrer Agentinnen aufspürte und von ihr den Namen Sallie Daera erhielt. Min versteht, warum sie das tut, denn die ehemalige Amyrlin hat sie damit wissen lassen, dass sie immer noch die Mitglieder ihrer Augen-und-Ohren kennt. Sheriam befielt Min, sich an einen Tisch zu setzen und bei Logain zu bleiben. Dann nehmen die Aes Sedai Leane und Siuan mit zu einem weiter entfernten Tisch. Min ist klar, dass sie doch nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen wurden, auch wenn die Aes Sedai Siuan und Leane schließlich erkannt hatten. Sie hofft, dass Siuan nicht lügt und einen konkreten Plan hat, denn die Aes Sedai - die vermutlich gar nicht wissen, wie sie jetzt mit den beiden einst mächtigsten Frauen der Welt umgehen sollen - werden sicherlich nicht so geduldig mit ihnen sein wie Logain auf ihrer Reise. Sie sieht aus dem Fenster und schätzt ihre Chancen ab, zu fliehen, doch es sind zu viele Behüter anwesend, die vorgeben, sie nicht zu beachten. Sie ist froh, dass die Aes Sedai wenigstens nicht wissen, dass sie Auren sehen und lesen kann, auch wenn klar ist, dass sie Min die Verkleidung als Elmindreda nie abgekauft haben. Min wünscht sich, einfach verschwinden zu können, denn sie will zu Rand. Eine Novizin bleibt neben ihr stehen und fragt, ob Min etwas zu essen oder trinken möchte. Sie versucht sehr offensichtlich, Logain nicht zu beachten. Min ist einverstanden, möchte aber zuerst wissen, ob sie in Salidar sind. Sie erfährt, dass sie in Altara sind, eine Meile östlich des Eldar, auf dessen anderer Seite Amadicia liegt. Das Mädchen hält das für den perfekten Ort, um sich zu verstecken. Eine zweite junge Frau kommt hinzu, die Min als Faolain erkennt. Min hatte nicht gedacht, die abweisende Aufgenommene, die ihrer Meinung nach sicher eine Rote werden würde, hier zu finden. Faolain fragt vorwurfsvoll, warum sie gekommen sind und Logain mitgebracht haben. Sie hält Siuan für den Grund dafür, dass die Aes Sedai sich verstecken müssen. Sie sagt sogar, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, dass Siuan geholfen hätte, damit Taim entkommen kann, doch da Logain hier ist, hält sie es inzwischen für möglich. Die Aes Sedai Edesina kommt hinzu und unterbricht Faolain, außerdem schickt sie die Novizin Tabiya fort, um Min etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Dann legt sie Logain die Hand auf den Kopf, doch er beachtet sie nicht. Min sieht einen A'dam an ihr aufblitzen und dann zerspringen. Sie weiß, dass das bedeutet, die Aes Sedai würde zur Damane werden und auch wieder entkommen. So wie immer warnt sie nicht. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : (Edesina) In Mins Blickfeld erschien plötzlich ein silbernes Halsband, das genau um den Hals der Frau passte, und genauso plötzlich schien es dann zu zerspringen. ... Wenigstens würde Edesina auf irgendeine Art davonkommen. Edesina Azzedin wird zur Damane gemacht, (Drei Frauen (Kapitel Bd. 25)) doch Mat rettet sie. (Die Prophezeiung der Aelfinn (Kapitel)) Edesina sagt, dass Logains Stimmung an der Dämpfung liegt, da er vermutlich einfach aufgegeben hat. Sie sagt, sie kann nichts für ihn tun und würde es auch nicht, wenn sie konnte. Die Grüne Aes Sedai Kiruna erscheint im Raum. Ihr Blick gleitet über Min und Logain hinweg, obwohl sie damals in der Burg sehr freundlich zu Min war. Min sieht ihr nach, als sie mit ihren vier Behütern verschwindet und hofft, dass Siuan und Leane einen freundlicheren Empfang erhalten. Charaktere *Min Farshaw *Siuan Sanche - auch als Mara *Leane Sharif *Logain Ablar - auch als Dalyn *Sheriam Bayanar *Carlinya Sorevin *Myrelle Berengari *Anaiya Carel *Faolain Orande *Edesina Azzedin *Tabiya *Kiruna Nachiman Tiere * Bela * Mondblume * Wildrose Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Artur Falkenflügel * Saroiya Farseen * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Mazrim Taim Gruppen *ehemaliger Amyrlin-Sitz *ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik *Falscher Drache *Aes Sedai **Aufgenommene **Novizin **Salidar Sechs **Blaue Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Gelbe Ajah *Behüter Erwähnt * Prophet des Drachen * Wiedergeborener Drache * Augen-und-Ohren Orte *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Lugard * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Jehannah * Fluss Manetherendrelle * Verschleierte Berge * Fluss Boern * Ghealdan * Fluss Eldar * Amadicia * Baerlon * Caemlyn * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Korequellen * Arafel Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Dämpfung * Drei Eide Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Altara Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar